acedia
by vapanalley
Summary: /RoyxWally/ Roy Harper is taking a day off.


A/N: I know. I know. What was I thinking? Honestly, I have no idea.

Disclaimer: YJ belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Acedia<p>

Roy wakes up at the crack of dawn with the red numbers of his digital alarm clock flashing mockingly at him. His clock reads 3:23 and Roy notes that it's a palindrome before rolling over in his bed and pulling the covers over his head. It's Saturday morning and he trusts the multiple other heroes all over the world to take care of organized crime for the day.

Roy Harper is taking a day off.

* * *

><p>Roy sleeps until 11:00 and he lies in his bed for another hour just to be spiteful. At who, he isn't sure, but he sure as hell is enjoy the warmth of sunlight. He watches lazily as buttery yellow slices of light slip across his sheets and settle across the floor of his tiny apartment.<p>

He finally decides to get up and make himself a hero sandwich.

He figures he deserves one. After months and months of serving his city with money out of his own pocket, he is going to take a moment to actually feel like a goddamn hero.

Rental boats are expensive late in the night, and the fees just keep rising when he tries to return them riddled with bullet holes. Cutting himself off from the other heroes without having amassed a fortune or keeping connections with the JL was taking huge chunks out of his savings.

Roy adjusts himself lazily and swaggers towards his kitchenette in nothing but a pair of red boxers. Today was his day off. No more thinking of serious things, Harper, he says to himself.

Roy thinks he might have some ham and cheese in the fridge. Maybe he'll discover a head of lettuce while he's at it and make it a _good _day.

* * *

><p>Roy looks away from the dart board he has set up across the apartment to note a red headed speedster has picked the lock to the door of his apartment. Roy's day off had gotten a bit boring, so he was spicing it up with some target practice. By no means was he aiming to loose his edge, and a bit of target practice never hurt anyone.<p>

Roy throws the last three darts in his hand all at once and they fly through the air towards the dart board in an almost pretty arc. He turns and sets his eyes on Wally. He doesn't even need to see where his darts have landed.

Wally was in civvies and there was lazy grin on his lips as he held up two fingers in a mock salute as a greeting.

"I'm taking a mental health day." Wally makes an obvious up-down motion with his eyes and says, "I guess you are too."

Roy just smiles and saunters over with an equally lazy grin. He makes sure his movements are languid. Wally's eyes are hungry, but Roy only smirks and bends over his coffee table to scribble on a post-it note. Roy takes it and brushes past Wally to place the note on the door of the apartment.

"Replace locks" the cheery yellow note reads.

"That's not the only thing you'll need to replace." Wally whispers into Roy's ear as the speedster settles warm hands over Roy's sides.

Roy hadn't been expecting company and so he had been lazing around his apartment in just his boxers acting like a proper sloth.

* * *

><p>Wally kisses Roy slowly and leans back leisurely. The afternoon sun spills over his sheets and pieces of golden sunlight are sliding into his bedroom once again. Except this time, Roy isn't the only one in the bed.<p>

"Well, that was nice." Wally said with a sly air about him. Roy hadn't thought Wally could do sly so well and he smirks in response.

"That was rated just 'nice'? Why don't we forego 'great' and try for 'fantastic'? Are you up for it?"

Wally's smile spreads across his lips. He feigns indecision by biting his bottom lip, but Roy already knows his answer by the way the speedsters fingers are already tightening at the back of his neck. With deliberate ease, Roy leans in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Roy goes to bed with a belly full of food and satiated in other ways as well.<p>

Dinner had been a simple affair accented with a two minute conversation with a pizza delivery guy.

His day off had been a success and Roy goes to bed knowing that tomorrow is going to be absolutely brutal. No more days off for him for a long, long time, but today had been a nice break. Today had been a lazy day full of lazing around and silly things that were fun in a mundane sort of way. He kind of liked it. But Roy figures he didn't sign up to be a super hero only to spend his days being a coach potato. He would be missing out on the adrenaline rush that came with taking down one of the bad guys and getting out of a tight situation alive.

He would be missing out on a lot.


End file.
